


The Pure Lotus

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after turning Louie, Lestat takes him to Asia to taste the hospitality of the people... Coming to Japan, they never thought they would come across such pure and rare Japanese Lotus... just waiting to be tasted and become theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pure Lotus

 

Louie sighed bored out of his mind as he sat on his cushioned seat on the floor of the Geisha house Lestat had dragged them to tonight. Lestat was nowhere in sight but judging from the girlish giggles coming from his left he had to guess he was somewhere over there. No doubt stating his pleasure for flesh and picking out a woman to stat his need of blood.

He scoffed lightly into his cup of sake, his aura dark with displeasure, he should have known by know that even though Lestat claimed to love him he was a hedonist.  He sought pleasure where it could be found and took it without hesitation when it was offered; even so it still made him uneasy and a bit grumpy. So with a small but perpetual pout he glowered at any and all that tried to get near him.

The Aunt of the Geisha house sighed as she stood in the doorway and watched her newest costumers, both who were most definitely not human not that she cared their money spent as good as any human’s, and frowned. The men were eye catching that was for sure, what with them being some of the very few non Asians that had ever visited their house. It was no surprise that all the girls flocked to them and made fools of themselves.

The blonde one, Lestat, was more than welcoming of the advances made on him and was enjoying himself. The other one though, the brunet, Louie, was positively pouting. He looked downright bored, as if he wanted to leave but the only thing keeping him there was his companion. This was not good, if word of one of her customer being so dissatisfied spread then her house could lose customers. It looked like she would have no other choice.

With a resigned sigh she stepped out of the doorway and shut the shoji screens behind her and beckoned one of the younger sisters of the house, a Geisha in training, and pulled her forwards to whisper in her ear. “Go fetch your elder sister, Kagome. Tell her that it’s very important that she come right away. Have her dress her best.” The young girl, Rin, nodded, “Yes mother Keade.” With that she ran off almost tripping over her plain gray kimono in her haste to please her house mother.

Keade sighed as she waited for Kagome, her best Geisha in the house if not the best Geisha of the district. She was a rare jewel, beloved by many and her last resort. Kagome could make anyone feel at home and welcomed, she was such a pure young woman. She had many a man offering to be the young girls donna and she hadn’t even had a sexual encounter since she had been introduced to society. She had fetched the highest amount of money ever recorded, it was still gossiped about and it had been a year and a half since then.

As it was Kagome was usually reserved for those of noble blood and _special_ customers, meaning those that were not human. Oh yes, they took any and all customers unlike some of the more pig headed Geisha houses. Money was money and it spent just as good coming from a human, demon, half demon, or other. This quality made them a rare heaven among other Geisha houses, people came from all over the world to visit ‘The Lotus’. Kagome of course was the main attraction as was the fact that they employed humans, demons, half demons, and other, but the main fact that drew their customers was the fact that their jewel Kagome was a miko. It added to the thrill for the higher up demons.

Keade sighed as she waited for Kagome to come greet her, Kagome prided herself on her grooming and would most likely be another fifteen minutes at the least. She wasn’t as bad as the other dive Geisha that lived in the house but she could be a pain when she wanted to be. She was a stubborn little thing but that would help her when she adopted the young girl and passed the Geisha house down to her.

Kagome sighed lightly as she used the caracole to apply her eyeliner, and smiled at Rin in the reflection, once she was done applying her eyeliner she applied a light coat of red lip paint to her lips and turned around to face Rin. “Well what do you think?” Rin beamed at the fact that the Kagome-sama was asking her opinion on her state of dress.

She was wearing a dark blue over kimono with golden lily’s sewn into the expensive fabric over a lighter shade of blue robe which was over a plain white kimono. Truthfully Rin thought it looked perfect on her, it brought out her bright blue eyes and over all made her slim lithe figure look all that much more appealing. Kagome was Rin’s hero, she like her had been sold as a young child to the Geisha house and had risen to the top rank she was still the same sweet young girl Rin had been raised by. “Rin thinks you look beautiful!”

Kagome smiled as she stood up and gracefully walked over to Rin, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, said black luxurious locks of hair were pulled back into a half up do, she didn’t have time to get her hair professionally done, she hadn’t had it professionally done for a while. She hadn’t had any need, her usual customers liked her to be comfortable and having your hair pulled back, almost scalping you, was not comfortable. Nor was being weighed down by multilayered kimono hence why she only wore a two layered kimono over her inner kimono.

“Thank you Rin, now please take me to mother Keade.” Rin nodded and smiled brightly the gap in her teeth making her look cute as pie. “Hai Kagome-sama!” Kagome smiled and shook her head lightly at the small overly excited young girl, the one she had been in charge of raising since she had arrived, and followed at a much more practical and graceful pace.

Once she reached Keade she was quickly briefed on what was going on. They had to others in the house and while one of them was enjoying himself the other was not and she was to entertain him while making sure the other girls stayed safe. Both she could and would do, so with a small smile and a nod at the house mother she entered the room and made her way over to the sulking, vampire her mind supplied, and offered him a small friendly smile.

Louie paused, his sake glass inches from his face as a sweet scent wafted across his sense, a great change from the scent of sake, sweat, and sex, and inhaled it deeply. He turned to look at Lestat as if to confirm that he to smelt this pure and delicious scent. Lestat’s eyes met his, he mentally scoffed at the fact that Lestat had his hands in the top of one of the girls kimono’s,  and he knew that Lestat smelt it to. He blinked as he heard a soft voice wash over his senses.

“Hello my name is Kagome and I will be your hostess for the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kage’s AN: So what do you guys think? Did we do okay? I tried my best and yes it is semi inspired by memoirs of a geisha. I was watching the movies while writing this so um, give us some feedback please and thank you!  
> ^_^,
> 
> Yuki Note: Did everyone like it? It's the first of its kind! Feel free to give feedback, Kage and I loooove reviews! XD


End file.
